Love Don't Die
by NewArrowLight
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are coming to terms that they are better together but what happens when their pass comes back to haunt them? Will their relationship make it through their tragic passes and will the truth come out? Before The Scientist. Starts slow but promise to pick up in later chapters :) Rated T for now


**Disclaimer- I do not own Arrow or any of the characters they belong to DC and The CW. Sadly I don't own them so here I am. TOTAL OLICITY YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **

**AN- I hope you like this FanFic it's been awhile and it's my first Arrow Fic so plz be cool. It starts off soft and sweet but trust me I'll get to the drama. Leave reviews on what you think and suggestions are awesome when it comes to writers block. **

Chapter One- Two by Ron Pope

"Wait so you can play guitar?" Felicity said in disbelief. Oliver nodded his head smiling. "Yeah is that so hard to believe I can also know the entire alphabet backwards, play piano, sing, speak 12 different languages, I majored in greek mythology and finance. I can do lots of things Felicity." Oliver said strumming the guitar mindlessly playing a old song that he doubt Felicity would know.

Felicity was still stuck on sing. Why did he have to be so fascinating, oh yeah that's right he's Oliver Queen the billionaire, bad boy, party animal by day and crime fighting, wholesome, great personality, (if you get through all the layers of pain, guilt, loss, and anger) hero by night. Of course he was just that amazing, he made her feel free and alive every time she was around him, everyday was a new day with Oliver Queen, he was intense, yet so open when he let his guard down around her, he will always be the reason that she won't give up hope on humanity. If that island was able to not destroy him but instead make him a better man then there will always be a light even in the darkest places. He is perfect and now he was playing her favorite song probably just to mess with her.

Oliver watched as Felicity not so quietly whispered her attraction to him and fought with herself what to say next. Oliver loved watching Felicity, she was always so interesting, she always spoke her mind even when she didn't mean to, She was honest and real, something he really needed in his life something he could always depend on. Best part was she wasn't like all the other girls she was unique, she was incredibly beautiful, extremely smart, quirky, easy to be around (if you know her and she has accepted you into her life), but not too easy that there's no mystery, she drove him wild sometimes with her angst filled looks while he worked out, but she'd never do more than stare, even though the occasional ramble will express her hidden thoughts on how she really feels, she's his anchor to it all, to his life outside the foundry basement and the outside world, she is in both his old life and new life and she makes it even better, her fresh eyes on him were not corrupted by the Oliver most people judge him by, but by the man he is today and the whole man he is, not just the vigilante, but the mask he wears to the public and even the man that he truly is the man that came back from the island that was broken but with her help she has helped heal some of those old wounds and made himself something better. Felicity was the best thing that ever happened to him after the island and she is truly a gift that keeps on giving.

Oliver gave Felicity a small smile, "Who doesn't love John Mayer?" Oliver watched as she snapped out from her daze with her head leaning on her right hand giving him a dazed look from the other side of the couch. Her feet tucked into the couch perfectly. Long curly hair out of its ponytail, her red lips curled into a soft smile. Her eyes slowly opening after a few cords. Her glasses enlighten her green eyes with its amber and black frame.

"I didn't know the island had a radio as well as a tattoo artist." Felicity said sitting up a little still with that soft smile that made him never want to stop playing the guitar. "Well the island did have a tattoo artist and a radio, but the radio was broken and Sara wasn't the best artist. Maybe one day I'll give you full insight, but for your information No Such Thing came out way before the island and that was the best song in 2002." Oliver said humming the song as he continued to strum.

"Yeah I remember this song it got me through some tough times, I like to listen to it when I'm alone, not like in a dirty way, it just makes me feel good all over, and again it sounds dirty why can't I just shut up?" Felicity said now sitting up and rubbing her temples. _'Stop embarrassing yourself in front of Oliver' _her mind shouted.

Oliver just smiled. "Yeah this helped out during some times on the island to be honest, I scored a guitar and probably played this 15 times a day." Felicity couldn't imagine even with the stories how horrible the island was.

"Oliver I want you to know that I'm here to whenever to talk about what happened over there even if thats in 12 years I'll be here for you and I promise it won't change how I look at you, not like the others would. You'll always be the same amazing man that I have the honor to work with." Felicity said putting a reassuring and trusting hand on his shoulder.

Oliver looked at the hand. So delicate, soft, long elegant fingers and red tips that match her lipstick perfectly, those same hands that can work magic on her favorite computers, same hands that save lives, and help him punish those who have failed this city, yet still so delicate. Such a pure heart he thought can be corrupted so easily, but not with her, she gives him that hope that there is a light for everyone it's just up to them to follow it or not. Maybe she'll help him get to that light and maybe someday he could tell her his story because he knows that is what will help him get to that light to take this burden off his chest and at least be honest for once. Felicity's the perfect one to help him with that.

"I'll be sure to take you up on that, but for now let's enjoy the peace that we have right now no drama, no deadly foe, no deaths, just us." Oliver said standing up pulling Felicity to her feet. He grabbed Felicity's dock and plugged in his iPod pressing play on a random song.

"Would you care to dance?" Oliver said holding a hand out for her. Felicity's heart started to beat fast and she could feel the blush rise, all she could do was nod and smile widely. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hands on hips. There were a few inches between their faces Felicity had threw her glasses aside so now her long eyelashes were more noticeable every time she blinked.

Oliver's blue eyes seem to hold a rare spark she only saw in the rarest occasions and it is truly something to cherish. He had a small smile and his eyes were soft and so open he is completely relaxed and his defensive walls are finally down and he seems so at peace, it made her heart lift. They began swaying to Ron Pope's 'Our Song' another artist she and Oliver loved. Felicity gave Oliver a warm smile.

"One more thing Oliver Queen can do, anything else you'd like to share with the class?" Oliver smiled at her remark and pull her close so that now she had her head next to his and his hands wrapped around her waist. "I rather just tell you. After all you are the holder to all my secrets and I shall only trust you with my talents and abilities." Oliver whispered into her ear. Felicity had an accomplished smile on her face even with his defense down and be at peace he was still good at making her feel special even with his comebacks.

They continued to sway to the music and only focus on that one moment and not what would happen later and how this affected their relationship in anyway it was just living in the moment and it felt great. Oliver wanted nothing more than to let his secrets out and tell her everything, he wanted to tell her about his dreams of the future, to tell her about a life beyond just the Hood, to tell her a life where they are together and happy and safe. He wants her to know how he feels and Oliver knows that if her tells her it all then maybe he has a chance for a fresh start at a new life maybe becoming something more than the vigilante or just some jackass billionaire but becoming the man he always dreamed to be. He felt like telling her this would take too long and would cause too much grief, but at the same time he felt completely able to risk that if there was even the slightest chance of having her with him and never having to lose her would be the best thing to happen in his life.

Felicity felt free in these moments. Like she could tell him about her entire life and feel completely safe and accepted. She felt like in a way both she and Oliver had a connection that she didn't quite understand yet. They both had past that will affect them everyday of their life and the feeling to try to do their best to make the future a brighter one. Both she and Oliver has stories it just mattered if they wanted them to be heard. Being with Oliver makes her want to just release all her demons knowing that he wouldn't judge, but her initial fear is the way he'd look at her after. Another thing in common, they both were afraid of not just the past that haunts them and affects them everyday, but also the way it would affect the ones they hold dearest.

Felicity and Oliver both decided it'd be better to live in the moment and appreciate the peace of it all. The song soon ended and they kept dancing until the next song went on. Another Ron Pope song. 'Two' It was more upbeat and enlightening. The only thing was they were slow dancing to a fast song. Oliver looked down at her and got an idea that he has never done before in his life and only saw it in movies. He grabbed one of her hands the other encircling his back almost anatomically knowing what he was thinking. Soon they were skipping around laughing.

She pulled his arms back and forth and they continued prancing around laughing. Felicity push Oliver away and did a little cowgirl dance. Oliver copied her before holding his hand out for her and she get pulled into his arms again and back to skipping around. Oliver sang to the song Felicity surprised to hear he sounded really good almost like Ron Pope but a little Oliver twist that she couldn't put her finger on. 'If it takes two, let's make it me and you' Oliver sang and Felicity couldn't help but smile.

Felicity sang the last line as Oliver pulled her in close. 'Let's make it me and you' Felicity sang softly. Their faces were inches apart and he couldn't help, but wonder how soft her lips were. He's never kissed them before even though he has had numerous dreams where he has felt them and it made him wonder if it was as soft as he imagined. He also was surprised to know that Felicity could sing that well it was soft and sweet like her, but that was the last thing on his mind with the main focus on those soft red lips.

Felicity looked into Oliver's eyes. They still contained the rare spark she only saw on very rare occasions, but when she did see it it was always a gift to her knowing he wasn't battling some sort of demons from his past or now, that he had let go for just a second and enjoyed the moments like these. She looked down at his lips she always wonder what it would feel like to kiss him, she knew that by the looks of it he would be amazing, but she always wanted to be the judge of that herself.

They both leaned in tilting their heads almost like magnets. She could feel his soft lips brush hers, she felt like she was in a movie, sparks flew, his lips were soft but commanding as he deepened his kiss, full of angst and bottled up feelings. She could only return the kiss filling it will passion and feelings she had for so long. Soon his tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth and all she could so was oblige. Her hands pressed on either side of his face, keeping him there, in this moment, never wanting it to stop.

Oliver felt the soft lips against his, they were soft and sweet like her. They fought for dominance with battling tongues and soft moans. His hands gripped her hips, keeping her close to him. He needed to know this moment was real because it was so perfect he couldn't tell if the was a dream or a reality. He felt the warmth and passion pass through each other. Each putting a little more into each kiss. He took in the moment. The soft music in the background, the fabric of her sweater, her familiar smell of warm vanilla, and the electricity she sent through him as she rubbed circles with her thumbs on his cheek.

Oliver couldn't let this end, he didn't want reality to sink in not yet. He needed more time. He wanted to get away from the secrets and lies and drama and pain. All he wanted was to be himself around the one person who he can actually be himself around. Even if it was for just a week. He needed her and needed a getaway from all of it.

Felicity finally came to terms that this was going to be either really good or bad and with everything going on she didn't have much hope. All she wants is to get away from the world, and hide somewhere with Oliver and have actual fun and not have to worry about the next disaster and just enjoy themselves. She wanted to stay in the happy moment and not have to come back to reality and have to face consequences that took too much away and always screwed with the two of them. She needed to enjoy the thought of having him for just a little while longer.

They both pulled away slowly in a daze before they both blurted out. "Let's get out of here." They both looked at each other with both shock and amazement in their eyes. Oliver picked her up smiling and spun her around. "This is really going to happen isn't this?" Oliver said as his heart lifted as she looked at him with so much love. She nodded smiling brightly "Seems like it." She said before kissing him softly as he placed her down.

Felicity already knew the perfect place to go. It was far and she knew a few places they could go to. She couldn't wait till they go and escape from it all. They'll be free and be able to not have to worry about anything.

"Any idea's on where we are going?" Oliver asked already knowing she was mapping it all out. Felicity smirked at him. "Miami baby. I know a few spots by the beach and a few restaurants and even a fair that has a crazy roller coaster." She said lighting up right in front of his eyes. He could see her pure child like excitement and the joy that they'll be alone.

Oliver nodded and handed her his credit card. "Well you do the booking, I'm going to start canceling meetings and tell Isabel were taking the rest of the week off to look for new investors. I'll tell Dig to drop you off at your house and text me what to pack." He said smiling before kissing her one more time with more heat and passion and lust she could ever bear. Felicity was smiling widely and blushing profusely.

Her heart felt like it left her body a while ago and now she was just living off of the moment and all the love. She couldn't wait to spend a full five days with Oliver. Maybe things won't be awkward after, maybe this will help them both become closer and come to terms that it's better to be together and not apart. All she knew was that the more time she spent with Oliver the more she fell in love with him. "This is going to be amazing." She said as she kept her arms wrapped around his neck loosely and her green eyes staring into his sparkling blue eyes.

He smiled a smile that she been seeing a lot today, so full of love and pure joy. Something that suited him well. He gave her a soft kiss on the head before whispering. "I'll see you soon." Then he was practically skipping out of the basement. He couldn't wait to be alone with Felicity again, it was like a drug to him.

Felicity was all giddy and love struct. She grabbed her glasses and skipped to her chair. She began planning the trip and where they stay. She knew just the right place for them to go, private, but not too far from civilization. She was humming the songs they danced to and replayed the stupendous events, as she booked the flight and canceled his meetings for the week so that all they would be focused on would be each other. She grabbed her jacket and shoes while she skipped out the door, only thinking about how amazing this man truly is, maybe this week they'd be able to come to terms that what they have is perfect and is too big to not try. Yes this will be what Oliver needs to make him see.

Felicity made him feel so free and warm inside. Oliver never really felt this way with anyone else not even Sara or Laurel. Maybe this is what real loves feels like. "God I really love this girl." Oliver said to himself smiling widely as he strode past Thea and Roy by the bar. Both with a shocked look by a smiling Oliver. Today is a great day. Was all Oliver could think.

* * *

**AN- I know I know this is going fast but trust me with these two there will be some bumps along the way that could lead to some big discoveries, but in the end hopefully this couple can get through it. Suggestions are always helpful so start giving me feed back to make the next chapter even better **


End file.
